Ron Weasley (Prince's World)
(mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Percy Weasley (brother) *Fred Weasley (brother) *George Weasley (brother) *Ginevra Malfoy (sister) *Lavender Weasley (wife) *Barnibus Weasley (son) *Caspar Weasley (son) *Rose Weasley (daughter) *Hugo Weasley (son) *Thomas Weasley (son) |boggart = Acromantula |wand = *12", Ash, unicorn tail hair *14", Willow, unicorn tail hair |patronus = Jack Russel Terrier |job = *Keeper for Chudley Cannons Quidditch team *Coach for Chudley Cannons |house = Gryffindor}}Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley (born 1 March 1980) was a pure-blood wizard; sixth son of the late Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley (née Prewett), younger brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley and the elder brother of Ginny Weasley. Ron and his brothers and sister lived in the Burrow, a quite cluttered dwelling located in the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. He soon became best friends with fellow student Harry Potter and later Hermione Granger. During school, Ron had not fared well academically, although much of it can be attributed to having a poorly suited and later broken wand during his first two years. Even after purchasing a new wand, however, Ron had succumbed to laziness and depended on Hermione and sometimes Harry to get through school. Ron joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his fifth year, and became its captain after Angelina Johnson's graduation. Ron also became a Gryffindor Prefect, but his inability to perform the duties required of a prefect and several rows with Hermione, his female counterpart, saw him get cast aside in favour of Harry after she had threatened to turn in her Prefect badge if Ron was allowed to continue his duties after the Christmas holidays. Needless to say, this caused much friction between the trio and Ron had refused to talk to them much of their fifth year. Together with Harry and Hermione, Ron had surmounted many obstacles in their youth, such as stopping Professor Quirinus Quirrell from obtaining the Philosopher's Stone, saving Ron's sister, Ginny, from the Chamber of Secrets, being a founder of Dumbledore's Army and fighting in numerous Battles in the Second Wizarding War. Ron skipped his last year in Hogwarts in favour of, reluctantly, accompanying Harry and Hermione on a quest to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, though abandoned them after several weeks without progress. He later returned to them, but fell back into his old ways of complaining and arguing and walked out again after Hermione revealed her relationship with Harry. Ron later fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he lost his father, Arthur, devastating him and his family. After the war, Ron hoped to become an Auror, but failed his training. He was, however, given a spot on the Chudley Cannon professional Quidditch team as their starting Keeper and later took over as Coach after his predecessor's retirement. During his tenure as Coach, he ended their ancient losing streak by famously beating Puddlemere United at the League Cup finals in 2009. He later married Lavender Brown and had, in traditional Weasley fashion, five children; Barnibus Victor, Caspar Hadrian, Rose Penelope, Hugo Bertramus and Thomas Nigellus Weasley. Category:Prince's World Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Pure-bloods Category:Weasley family Category:Married individuals Category:Quidditch players Category:Keepers Category:Quidditch Captains